Shadow Tamers
by pomowokbeast
Summary: The land of shadows. A village just popping up. They are cultural now but more than ever they are assassins for hire. They are starting to become to get together with the other villages and are now participating the chunin exam for the first time. The story revolves around three from the village in the shadow.


The Shadow tamers. A discreet race known for their assassination skills. To look into the eyes of one of them would to be looking in the face of death. They are known for their black cloaks they wear covering their faces. They have become more cultural since the days of old and have begun sending their young ninjas out to the world. The first year of chunin exam is beginning and the Shadow tamers have decided to take place in them with a squad of their own. They only send one squad with their best ninjas. This year they've sent Night a boy who specializes in shadow summoning of creatures. He has a small star mark over his right eye and wears long sleeved shirts and long black jeans. He usually has a crow with him at all time that he likes to call Poppe. (Pop pee)

The shadow tamers ninja walk to the great leaf village northern gates. They stare amazed at the bustling little place. So many ninjas from different villages enter along with tourists and villagers that live here or are visiting from other villages.

"Well…" The middle ninja says swallowing a lump in his throat and adjusting his white cuffs on his white sleeved shirt that are half tucked into his black jeans, "This is it guys…"

"Sure is Xron." The slimmer and taller person of the group who is to the right of Xron says shuffling his feet in his wooden sandals as his robe flies a little with the wind showing off a little of his lining that wrap around his legs.

"Wow!" The girl of the group says pushing back her long purple dyed hair out of her eyes to stare at one of the biggest building of the village, "I want to go there first!"

She begins jumping up and down with joy as three sound ninja walk up saying, "Hey! Control your dog before she pees everywhere."

It was the biggest of the three standing in front of the other two wearing a mask that covers half of his face, white ripped shirt, and tight black pants.

"Who you calling a dog!" She says glaring daggers at the taller man.

"Oh I'm sorry I should use the correct term. I meant control your bitch!" The man says stomping his foot at her.

"Don't waste your time Sairento." The tall one says walking towards the gate.

"Okay Kirā." Sairento says following behind.

Xron also follows silently not having anything to say to them but he does glances at them a little to see all three of them with a sadistic smile. They walk into the village and begin they're tourism. They find some noodle shops, weapon shops, and scroll shops. They find an inn towards the middle of the village.

"Jeez… Sure are a lot of stuff here." Kirā says rubbing the back of neck.

"I know. It'll be easy to get lost yet it'll still be easy to regroup." Xron says looking around him.

"We still haven't been to the giant building yet…" Sairento says crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry about it Sair." Xron says putting his arm around her shoulders, "Once this whole exam thing is over you'll be able to climb all the buildings you like!"

"Heh Alright! That's a promise!" She says happily.

The trio enters the inn and get two rooms for the time they'll be here. They head back on the streets and go to one of the noodle shops they passed by while entering the village. They begin spending money eating happily of their noodles and partaking in the companionship of the friendlier sorts. They just listen to compliments as people recognize them as the once unknown village. The wander back to their rooms in the inn and quickly fall asleep knowing that the exams start tomorrow.

Pomo here and I'd like to say… you tried to kill me twice and now I'm back! And I'm better than ever bitch! Also I might continue the left 4 dead story if I get enough time in my bust schedule of working on this long ass book and figuring out how to pick up some money to keep my Microsoft words up and running. I might just use the website's word wrighter. Who really knows but yes I am back baby!

Xron: The story?  
Oh that's right and tell me what ya think about the story! Peace!

Xron: Bye.

Kirā: Next time! The forest of death!


End file.
